kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Masato
is the main character of Kamiwaza Wanda. He first appears in Episode 20. He is voiced by Hiro Shimono. Masato is part of his own family of four even though his parents are not seen in the Kamiwaza Wanda anime series yet. His full name is Masato Kurosaki. Personal Appearance Masato is a young boy with spikey, silver hair and green eyes. He wears a purple shirt, a black-and-yellow leather-jacket, navy-blue shorts and white shoes. In a flashback in episode 41, Masato wore a black long-sleaved shirt with a bird on it. Personality Masato is the 'bad boy' in the Kamiwaza Wanda series. He is sometimes rude and a bit of a pushover. Masato's quest is much different to Yuto's as it is to find a cure for his younger sister Mako who was sick. Prior to the series, Masato encountered Mighty. Relationships * Mako (younger sister) * Mighty (teammate) * Yuto (rival until episode 42, friend afterwards) * Jetmin (Promin buddy) Promins See: Masato/List of Promins In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Masato made his debut in Black Kamiwaza Shot when he captures and debugs Bug-Dancemin. Later, Yuto and Wanda finds him and his teammate Mighty. During a tea party with Yuto, Yui, Shuu, Mirai, Wanda, Nicole and Souma, Masato explains how he met Mighty. Later, he took Jetmin off Yuto's hands and summoned him to confront Bug-Boatmin. In episode 22, Masato ended the mixed-up commotion of good smells and bad smells by capturing and debugging Bug-Sumerumin. Masato used Mutemin to confront Bug-Recordmin. However, he and Mighty were pulled into an underwater-like diamension as they were kidnapped by Bug-Divemin. Later, after Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Divemin, Masato and his teammate Mighty were set free. Masato stole his Kamiwaza Shaker from the Bug Bites and Great. In episode 39, Masato used his Kamiwaza Shaker to awaken the second Fact-Promin: Metmin. In episode 41, Masato was truamatised by an illusion of his sister Mako which was sent in by Bug-Memorymin. Following the awakening of the Fact-Promin Dozermin, Masato became friends with Yuto after he had a try on confronting Don Bugdez and the Bug Bites. In episode 44, Masato had his Promin buddy Jetmin kidnapped and rebugged by Bug-Katasumin and the Bug Bites. Later, Masato recaptured and debugged Bug-Jetmin with help from Chacemin. Following Don Bugdez's defeat on Earth, Masato was delighted that his sister Mako was recovered from her illness and coma by Wonder-Promin. Masato and his sister Mako wished Yuto and his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu and their teammates Nice, Amazing and Wanda good luck on their space journey. In the manga Kamiwaza Wanda (original manga series) Masato made his debut in chapter 06 when brought the dancing commotion to an end by capturing and debugging Bug-Dancemin. At Kirakira Elementary School, Masato joined in Mrs. Hina's class as he was introduced by Mrs. Hina. Later, Masato captured and debugged more Bugmins which Yuto tried to capture and debug, including Bug-Boatmin, and he took Jetmin off Yuto's hands. In chapter 07, Masato got his Promins to fight Yuto's Promins. Masato made a fantasy appearance along with Mighty in chapter 08. In chapter 09, Masato and his Kamiwaza teammate Mighty meet up with Yuto and Wanda again. Masato tried to capture the Fact-Promin Rocketmin in chapter 10. However, he noticed the fact that Fact-Promins cannot be captured nor summoned throughout the Kamiwaza Power-Shot. Later, Masato felt very upset and he thinks about his sister Mako who was unwell. In chapter 11, Masato became friends with Yuto after Gauzemin used her Kamiwaza ability to revive Jetmin. Then, Yuto awakens the Fact-Promin Metmin for Masato. In chapter 12, Masato helped Yuto, along with Wanda and Mighty, awaken the remaining Fact-Promins. He and Yuto then use the Fact-Promins to battle Don Bugdez who suddenly changed into his monsterous form. Later, Masato, along with Mighty, Yuto and Wanda summoned Wonder-Promin with help from all the Promins Masato and Yuto have so far. After Don Bugdez was gone for good, in his monsterous form and all, by Wonder-Promin in chapter 13, Masato was delighted when his sister Mako recovered from her illness. Later when Wanda arrived back on Earth from the Wonder-Star, Masato was seen going on a mid-air stroll with his Promin buddy Jetmin. Trivia Resemblances Notes * Masato is the second human character to become a Kamiwaza Power-Shooter, prior to episode 20. The first one being Yuto. * In a flashback in episode 41, Masato appeared to have short hair instead of his spikey hairdo. Counterparts * Jhonny Napalm (Guitar Hero series, both are punks) * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon series, both have black on them) * Gou Kurumada (Driveheads, both have spikey hair and wear leather-jackets) * Gary Oak (Pokemon series, both have spikey hair and are rivals to Yuto and Ash Ketchum) * Fulliautomatix (Asterix series, both are rivals to Yuto and Unhygienix) * Skeebo (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, both wear leather-jackets) Gallery Bug-Shugamin is Going to Escape(Feat. Yuuto and Masato).PNG Mirai & Masato and Shuu.PNG Masato, Mighty & Hanshamin.PNG Four Kamiwaza Power Shooters and Their Promins.PNG Masato vs Bugmins.PNG Drowning Masat and Mighty.PNG Escaping_Bug-Reco_avs_Masto_and_Mighty.PNG Mutemin_with_Masato.PNG Wanda_&_Yuto_and_Masato_&_Mighty_vs_Bug-Shuga.PNG Cool_Masato_&_Mighty.PNG Masato_lept_down.PNG Masato with Kyatchimin.PNG Masato with Sukemin's Kamiwaza Pro-card.PNG Masato dashing with Jetmin.PNG Masato Capturing Bug-Copymin.jpg Masato Collecting Kyatchimin (Wrong Attribute).jpg Masato Refusing Mako's Request.jpg Links * Masato's profile on the original Kamiwaza Wanda season TBS anime website (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Kamiwaza Power-Shooters Category:Children Category:Characters Introduced In The Original Season Category:Characters That Appear In The Original Season Category:Characters That Appear In The Original Manga Series